


In His Arms

by kisuyoriis



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares, Two Endings, detailed warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisuyoriis/pseuds/kisuyoriis
Summary: Kisumi has a dream that feels all too real. Maybe it could be.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Good End

**Author's Note:**

> warnings;  
> good end - implied suicide in a dream that kisumi has about hiyori.   
> bad end - implied suicide in the same dream, though also implied suicidal thoughts at the end

Kisumi has followed Hiyori up the steps for what felt like hours. They haven't ended, and Hiyori never stopped when he called out his name. 

Where were they? This is Tokyo, right? Probably some apartment complex… Why were they even here? 

The more they walk the worse the place looks. Paint is peeling off the walls and the stairs have all sorts of stains on them. Kisumi tries not to think of what they could be. Tries. 

When does this end? 

"Soon." 

It was Hiyori's mouth moving. Yet, it sounded nothing like him. The sound was dull, void of every and all emotion. 

As if on cue, an open door could be seen in the distance. There's no brightness at the end. Just the roof and the blackness of a starless night sky.

Hiyori walks through, but Kisumi stays, confused and concerned. As Hiyori walks forward he raises his hand, almost waving. However, even when Kisumi looks around, no one else is there. Just them and the sky on the rooftop. 

Hiyori doesn't stop walking. When he does, he's no longer on the rooftop. No, instead he's one hundred feet below him. 

He runs because even though he's too late he should at least try. It doesn't work, Kisumi should've expected that. Though when he looks down, there are no bright city lights. Just darkness.

Just him, on the rooftop, in the dark. 

After that, he wakes up. It takes a moment of him staring at the ceiling to understand what had happened. He looks to the side, only to see a bed cabinet that isn't his. 

Right. He slept over Hiyori's again. 

That was a nightmare…

Patting around the bed in search for his boyfriend to cling onto, Kisumi notices there's no one there.

There's no one there. 

Shit. 

He sits up so fast, that the blood rushing to his head makes him dizzy. That doesn't matter. He quickly turns the lamp on and gets off the bed. He needs to- 

With a fast turn, Kisumi finds Hiyori standing in the doorway with a glass of water. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice I woke you up," he says, placing his drink down and sitting back on his bed. He reaches his arms out, inviting Kisumi into a hug. 

Kisumi accepts. Then he cries. Sobs, even. 

Hiyori, although clearly surprised, held him tight. Twirling soft bubble gum hair and whispering sweet words; Hiyori stayed with him until he was able to speak. It feels slightly strange, Kisumi isn’t used to the feeling of being comforted. After all, normally it’s the other way round. But it’s okay because Hiyori is alive and breathing. Now, in his arms, he feels safe.


	2. Bad End

Kisumi has followed Hiyori up the steps for what felt like hours. They haven't ended, and Hiyori never stopped when he called out his name. 

Where were they? This is Tokyo, right? Probably some apartment complex… Why were they even here? 

The more they walk the worse the place looks. Paint is peeling off the walls and the stairs have all sorts of stains on them. Kisumi tries not to think of what they could be. Tries. 

When does this end? 

"Soon." 

It was Hiyori's mouth moving. Yet, it sounded nothing like him. The sound was dull, void of every and all emotion. 

As if on cue, an open door could be seen in the distance. There's no brightness at the end. Just the roof and the blackness of a starless night sky.

Hiyori walks through, but Kisumi stays, confused and concerned. As Hiyori walks forward he raises his hand, almost waving. However, even when Kisumi looks around, no one else is there. Just them and the sky on the rooftop. 

Hiyori doesn't stop walking. When he does, he's no longer on the rooftop. No, instead he's one hundred feet below him. 

He runs because even though he's too late he should at least try. It doesn't work, Kisumi should've expected that. Though when he looks down, there are no bright city lights. Just darkness.

Just him, on the rooftop, in the dark. 

After that, he wakes up. It takes a moment of him staring at the ceiling to understand what had happened. He looks to the side, only to see a bed cabinet that isn't his. 

Right. He slept over Hiyori's again. 

That was a nightmare…

Patting around the bed in search for his boyfriend to cling onto, Kisumi notices there's no one there.

There's no one there. 

Shit. 

He sits up so fast, that the blood rushing to his head makes him dizzy. That doesn't matter. He quickly turns the lamp on and gets off the bed. He needs to- 

With a fast turn, Kisumi finds Hiyori standing in the doorway with a glass of water. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice I woke you up," he says, placing his drink down and sitting back on his bed. He reaches his arms out, inviting Kisumi into a hug. 

Kisumi accepts. Then he cries. Sobs, even. 

Hiyori, although clearly surprised, held him tight. Twirling soft bubble gum hair and whispering sweet words; Hiyori stayed with him until he was able to speak. It feels slightly strange, Kisumi isn’t used to the feeling of being comforted. After all, normally it’s the other way round. 

Trying to explain what his dream was about without actually saying it proves to be a difficult task. So, Hiyori sits there and listens, sometimes asking a few questions and shifting around every so often. Eventually, they get there. 

Kisumi looks up at him. “You’d never try anything like that, right? If you ever thought of it, even if it's just for a second you’d tell me so I can help you, right?” 

“No, I’d never. I always come to you.”

Is what Hiyori says. However, Kisumi can’t help but notice how he struggles to keep eye contact with him.


End file.
